Un rato para disfrutar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata y Miyuki son una pareja que congenia perfectamente, especialmente en que ambas siempre están dispuestas a un momento de buena acción sexual. Oneshot con futanari y lemmon.


Hola, en virtud por cierta petición de alguien llamado Elcrazy (alias Theloco), traigo este OS que igual pienso que debió habérseme ocurrido tiempo atrás. Ya depende de ustedes definir si una buena idea o no, aunque yo mismo pienso que me ha gustado el resultado.

 **Un rato para disfrutar**

Fue una noche de sueño realmente espectacular. Konata y Miyuki no se sentían con ganas de levantarse, pues ese contacto que tenían sus cuerpos desnudos les resultaba demasiado bueno como para despreciarlo, pero el despertador les señalaba que lamentablemente tenían que levantarse. Vaya momento más lamentable para ambas, pero era algo inevitable, así que se levantan de mala gana, sin hacer nada por tapar sus descubiertas anatomías.

Los pechos de Miyuki se cimbraban ante la reacción de su dueña cuando veía aquel miembro extraño que poseía Konata. Una rareza única, y fue precisamente ella a quien le tocó la suerte de ser la pareja de la chica que poseyese semejante órgano. Konata por su parte también se sentía afortunada de tener consigo a Miyuki. En un principio se había hecho a la idea de que únicamente valdría la pena esa relación gracias a los pechos de Miyuki y su inteligencia sin igual, pero su acercamiento le permitió ver mucho más de ella, una ternura y un calor personal que desconocía estando cerca de cualquier otra persona, llegando al punto de enamorarse realmente de ella.

─ ¿Quién de las dos se va a bañar primero? ─ dice Miyuki con ligera timidez, viendo esta vez el rostro de su pareja.

─ Mmmm, pues no lo sé ─ Konata se sentó nuevamente en la cama, intentando pensar ─. El baño de mi casa no es demasiado espacioso como en tu casa, pero creo que podríamos probar a bañarnos juntas, ¿no crees?

─ Jijiji, eres irremediable, Konata-san ─ Miyuki había podido adivinar las intenciones de su pareja. Ya habían pasado por ello varias veces cuando tocaba dormir en su casa, y comprendía que Konata mantendría la misma línea.

─ Aún hay tiempo para empezar el desayuno, así que pienso que valdría la pena ─ Konata se levanta de un salto y se acerca a Miyuki, tomando sus caderas con la habilidad gamer que tanto la caracterizaba ─. Aún siento que nos quedamos un poco cortas con lo de anoche. Todavía tengo ganas de hacer un poco de lag en nuestro pequeño juego.

Miyuki se ruboriza lentamente. Normalmente no entendería ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Konata, pero su vida como pareja le había permitido ver cuándo se trataba de algo con un sentido sexual, además que podía ver el miembro de Konata endurecerse a medias. Estaba hambrienta de sexo, y solo Miyuki podía satisfacer ese feroz apetito de la otaku.

─ En serio eres incorregible. Lo hicimos como cuatro veces anoche, Konata-san.

─ Pero es que contigo mil veces me parecen pocas ─ se queja Konata al tiempo que hacía un gracioso puchero ─. Quiero tenerte conmigo y llegar al último nivel de nuestra relación, una y otra vez, y siempre establecer a cada rato un nuevo récord en mi puntuación.

Ahí iba otra referencia a los videojuegos que Miyuki no conseguiría descifrar si no fuese por su relación con Konata. La peliazul adoraba referenciar con términos de videojuegos, y eso a Miyuki le parecía tierno, en un sentido extraño y algo complicado de entender para cualquiera, pero aquello no le quitaba lo adorable. En ese momento se sentía tentada a ceder al capricho de Konata. No entendía cómo, pero esa chica casi siempre conseguía imponer sus deseos a base de caritas enternecedoras y ruegos adorables. Era imposible para la propia Miyuki comprender cómo podía alguien llegar a desplegar semejante nivel de ternura. Era demasiado para ser real, y sus defensas nada podían hacer contra ello.

─ Bueno, supongo que no estará mal, especialmente porque esta no sería la primera vez.

─ Nivel desbloqueado, como siempre ─ dice Konata triunfante y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

 **Baño**

Contrario a lo que Miyuki habría presentido antes de ese momento, el baño resultaba bastante bien en dimensiones para que las dos se bañasen con total comodidad. El aroma de las sales que había comprado Konata perfumaban maravillosamente aquella atmósfera que rápidamente se tornaba neblinosa gracias al lento ascenso del agua caliente. Como primero venía lo primero, ambas aprovechan para lavar sus cuerpos, removiendo todo rastro del sudor que habían exudado durante la noche. Había sido inevitable aquello, y es que cada vez que daban el primer paso al acto sexual, resultaba casi imposible detenerse hasta que sus cuerpos no diesen más de sí. No es que estuvieran al tope de su capacidad solo por una noche de sueño, pero Miyuki sabía que Konata estaba dispuesta a dar uso a toda la energía recuperada para disfrutar de esa agradable mañana a su lado. El solo pensar en ello hacía que la propia Miyuki se excitara.

─ De verdad es un poco problemático lavarme todo el cabello ─ observa Konata mientras trataba de alcanzar el extremo de su cabellera ─. Primero porque hay que gastar mucho jabón para lavarlo bien, y luego porque necesito más agua de la normal para removerme en jabón.

─ Es inevitable, Konata-san ─ dice Miyuki soltando una risa divertida ─. Como parte de nuestra imagen externa ante otras personas, nuestro cabello exige muchos cuidados, aunque no siempre es posible cumplirlos a cabalidad, incluso en los casos de las personas con cabello corto.

─ Sí, los de cabello corto. Pues para mí esto supone un auténtico reto ─ suspira Konata mientras sigue enjabonando su pelo.

─ Si quieres te ayudo ─ Miyuki se sienta detrás de Konata y empieza a restregar su cabello ─. Realmente luce complicado darle un correcto mantenimiento a tanto cabello, y a pesar de eso lo haces muy bien, Konata-san.

Konata ronronea levemente mientras dejaba que Miyuki la enjabonara. Las manos de la intelectual no solo esparcían el jabón por su cabello, sino que trazaban hábiles y placenteras pinceladas por toda extensión, incrementando la excitación que ya se hacía presente en la otaku. Fue cuestión de menos de un minuto para que su pene se endureciera y le empezara a hacer exigencias, hasta el punto en que a Konata casi le dolía su propia erección. Miyuki era capaz de despertar sus más bajos instintos sin tan siquiera pensarlo, una y otra vez, y su cariño y comprensión también permitían que Konata se esforzara en mostrarle el lado más tierno y diligente de su personalidad. Por ella valía la pena esforzarse seriamente en procura de algo distinto y útil, misión que Kagami, en la infinidad de veces que lo había intentado, siempre había fallado.

Volviendo con la enjabonada que le daba Miyuki a Konata, el cabello pronto estaría listo, y sería la propia Miyuki quien se encarga de echarle encima el agua para removerle todo residuo jabonoso. Sin embargo, y sin proponérselo, sus pechos empiezan a frotarse contra la espalda de Konata, haciéndola sufrir unas cosquillas que agravaban su deseo lujurioso. Aquellos pezones tan jugosos y que podían pasar de blandos a duros con una pasmosa facilidad, rozando con los omoplatos de Konata era una sensación digna de recordar y de querer más, siempre más.

─ Ya tu cabello está completamente lavado, Konata-san. No hace falta preocuparse por ese detalle ─ apunta Miyuki con una suave sonrisa.

─ B-bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno de lavarte a ti ─ dice Konata con voz temblorosa, pues el llamado de su propio pene la descentraba.

Miyuki asiente a la petición de Konata y cambia posición con ella, y ahora era la otaku quien se encargaba de enjabonar su sedoso cabello mientras soportaba su erección como podía. Ver su espalda desnuda, aquella delicada piel brillante por el agua, y aquel trasero tan provocativo, hacían que Konata no fuera capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada, así que al menos se conforma con rozar un poco la punta de su miembro con la división de aquellas nalgas, y Miyuki también se excitaba con ese indecente contacto.

─ Konata-san… Eso es tan…

─ Ya te lo dije, Miyuki-san. Con solo mirarte ya me caliento demasiado, y siento que me volveré loca en cualquier momento ─ susurra Konata al oído de su pareja, haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo.

A medida que Konata continuaba con su labor, también aumentaba el roce de su pene con la parte posterior de Miyuki, moviéndose de arriba abajo, como si pidiera ingreso inmediato. Miyuki también estaba deseando que aquel trozo de carne entrase en ella, pero antes quería disfrutar de ese contacto, y quería esperar a que Konata terminase de lavarle el cabello.

Sólo sería cuestión de un minuto o dos, y ya Miyuki estaba lista, por lo que no ve ninguna razón para posponer lo que ya era inevitable. La experiencia obtenida por aquel noviazgo le había enseñado cómo lidiar con las ansias lascivas de Konata, y en ese momento ya tenía idea de cómo proceder: Acuesta a Konata sobre el húmedo suelo del baño para luego acercarse a su pene e ir directamente a frotarlo con sus pechos. La reacción de Konata fue de placer incontrolable. Miyuki no solo era lista, también podía mostrar una prodigiosa creatividad cuando realmente se lo proponía. Esos suaves y turgentes pechos eran una delicia siempre, y Miyuki podía perfectamente presumir de darles unos usos excelentes. El pene de Konata temblaba fuera de control a medida que sentía los melones de Miyuki frotar de arriba abajo y viceversa. Aquellos movimientos tan eróticos y placenteros eran una auténtica bendición, excepto en la parte en que Miyuki se detenía para ver el resultado de lo que había hecho. Esa parte era tan tortuosa que casi lo consideraba un crimen.

─ Vamos, Miyuki-san. En serio no sé por qué te detienes ─ se queja la otaku haciendo un mohín.

─ Es que pienso que ahora sí podemos ir enserio, Konata-san ─ Miyuki se posiciona encima de Konata, dejando que sus pechos se bambolearan ante los ojos de Konata como si fueran péndulos hipnóticos ─. Podemos hacer lo que has querido desde que nos levantamos, ¿o acaso ya no se te antoja?

Esa era una gravísima provocación a la que Konata era incapaz de resistirse. Estaba con la lívido por los cielos y su pene exigía su cuota de placer a gritos, así que toma las caderas de Miyuki y la penetra sin decir una sola palabra. Miyuki gime audiblemente ante la sensación del miembro de su novia profanando su interior, y pronto más gemidos surgen al sentir aquel falo moverse de afuera hacia adentro, llegando hasta el fondo de su intimidad y besando con la punta la entrada de su útero. Konata se movía con bríos desde los primeros segundos de aquel acoplamiento, y en cuanto siente que Miyuki se movía también por su propia cuenta, decide emplear sus manos para apachurrar esos pechos que siempre la volvían loca.

Era una auténtica suerte que solo ellas estuvieran allí, pues así nadie las iba a molestar. De ese modo, solo Konata sería capaz de darse un gusto con aquellos amorosos gemidos emitidos por Miyuki, esos que tanto le agradaba oír mientras se seguía moviendo dentro de ella. Sus paredes vaginales eran bastante apretadas, exprimiendo inmisericordes el miembro de Konata que seguía queriendo más de aquello. Konata se pone a succionar uno de los pechos de Miyuki, como si intentara ser amamantada, y a Miyuki la enternecía esa sensación. Le permitía pensar en un futuro con una hija en común, de ellas, que permitiese sellar de forma definitiva su unión, aunque ya su relación estaba lo bastante afianzada como para pensar que será duradera e inextinguible.

Konata se mueve para tener un mayor control del acto sexual y toma las piernas de Miyuki para abrirlas bien, y así tiene el disfrute de ver en su máximo esplendor la forma en que se estaba cogiendo a Miyuki. Ver cómo su propio pene entraba y salía con desesperado frenesí en aquella raja era algo de lo que simplemente era imposible cansarse, no importa las veces que lo hicieran. El calor de ese cuerpo que la forzaba a sudar, aquellos sonidos obscenos que la invitaban a seguir sin importar nada, esas curvas que eran una invitación imposible de rechazar, aquel erotismo ante el que no existía un término indicado para describirlo… Todo era maravilloso para Konata. Con Miyuki no quería simplemente pasar un rato que otro, sino que quería vivir los pequeños y especiales momentos a su lado, compartir su dicha y no parar nunca de admirar su exquisito cuerpo.

Konata y Miyuki se indican con la mirada que estaban por llegar al clímax, y ambas aprietan con fuerza los dientes al momento de venirse. Konata eyacula dentro de Miyuki, llenándola con su semen sin dejar salir una sola gota. Miyuki se sentía rendida. Había sido tremenda esa sensación, y ya quería entrar en la tina, que ya llevaba un tiempo esperando por ella, pero el problema era que Konata todavía quería hacerlo una vez más, y por ello detiene a Miyuki sosteniéndola por las caderas cuando esta se acerca a gatas a la tina.

─ ¿Konata-san? ¿Todavía quieres más?

─ Todavía tengo ganas de una más. No te preocupes si te has cansado, Miyuki-san, que esta vez me encargaré de todo ─ responde Konata con su pene nuevamente listo para la acción.

A Míyuki nunca le dejaba de sorprender lo insaciable que podía ser aquel falo de Konata. Se había vuelto una costumbre que ambas tuvieran relaciones sexuales hasta caer rendidas, aunque a veces era Konata la que mostraba tener mayor aliento en estas cosas. Tragando grueso, y sabiendo que Konata no aceptaría un no por respuesta, Miyuki sonríe levemente y menea un poco sus caderas para darle a saber que estaba lista para recibirla una vez más.

Konata sonríe ampliamente y toma con su mano su pene para juguetear un poco con las nalgas de Miyuki. El objetivo era excitar a su chica para que así estuviese receptiva al momento de comenzar. A juzgar por los continuos gemidos de Miyuki, Konata juzga que ya había hecho suficiente, y esta vez se decide a penetrarla por el ano, cosa que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, aunque tampoco era lo más frecuente entre sus juegos sexuales.

─ K-Konata-san… Es bastante grande… Me va a partir en dos ─ apenas logra decir Miyuki mientras una línea de saliva se escapaba de su boca.

─ Aprietas muchísimo, Miyuki-san… Tu trasero es un paraíso instalado en tu cuerpo ─ dice Konata antes de empezar a moverse.

Miyuki se sostiene de la orilla de la bañera, afincando tanto como puede los dedos mientas su boca soltaba más y más gemidos de un nuevo y creciente placer. Konata acuesta su peso sobre Miyuki, y de ese modo tenía sus manos lo bastante cerca para jugar con el clítoris de Miyuki con una mano y con sus tetas con la otra mano, y mientras tanto seguía moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás con la necesidad propia de una bestia en celo, sin dejar nada dentro de sí. Su respirar en el cuello de Miyuki hacía que esta perdiera completamente la cabeza y casi gritara de placer, como si pretendiera presumir su placer ante todo el barrio en que vivía su novia. Esas sensaciones mezclándose de esa forma tan alocada la volvían completamente loca, y ella misma estaba deseando que aquello jamás terminase. Pero el momento del clímax regresaría para ellas, y tal vez demasiado pronto, pero al menos Konata aprovecharía esos segundos finales para darlo todo, y así venirse sin nada de qué arrepentirse.

─ Me vengo… Me gusta muchísimo estar así contigo, Miyuki-san…

─ Más… ¡Dame más, Konata-san!

Tomándolo como una orden absoluta e incontestable, Konata pretende aguantar para atrasar un par de segundos o más el momento en que depositaría su simiente dentro del recto de Miyuki, y ello sin dejar de moverse a toda velocidad en su interior. Miyuki no es capaz en absoluto de contener su grito de placer al momento de alcanzar su orgasmo, y el espasmo en su cuerpo le hace arquear su espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para proyectar también a Konata hacia atrás, aunque sin hacerla caer. Un plus a esa sensación sería la cantidad de semen que la llena desde atrás, y sólo cuando Konata ha eyaculado completamente es cuando saca su pene del culo de su novia. De aquel agujero empieza a salir una delgada línea de semen, y la propia Miyuki era capaz de sentirlo.

─ Eso ha sido… excelente. Creo que ahora sí estoy mucho mejor ─ dice Konata acercándose a gatas a su novia, que yacía apoyada a la bañera, jadeando y sin fuerzas de hacer nada más.

Ambas se sonríen por un instante que se torna eterno, aunque ese tiempo inclusive parecía demasiado corto para ellas, si bien les sirve para dedicarse a lavarse una vez más antes de meterse en la tina.

─ Esto ha sido de lo mejor ─ opina Konata una vez en la bañera ─. Me parece que cada vez que lo hacemos nos sale mejor el intento, como si estuviéramos subiendo de nivel continuamente.

─ ¿Tú crees? Para mí es sencillamente que no perdemos el toque de nuestras acciones, además que, a medida que lo hacemos más y más, nuestros cuerpos se acostumbran y aprenden más sobre nuestras sensibilidades ─ responde Miyuki mientras se dejaba absorber por la agradable temperatura del agua ─. En todo caso, es innegable que lo estamos pasando bien en cada oportunidad, y que tus ganas de tener más y más casi siempre valen la pena.

─ ¿Casi siempre? Me ofendes con ello, Miyuki-san.

Miyuki ríe ante la declaratoria de Konata, y en respuesta simplemente la abraza y deja que Konata hundiera su rostro en aquel abultado busto que era la envidia de todas las chicas que conocían. Justo en ese momento empezaban a sentir hambre, pero al menos ya tuvieron su dulce momento de placer. Iban a venir más, pero por ahora tenían muchas cosas por hacer.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Ta da! A que gustó, ¿eh? Este OS resultó ser más rápido de lo esperado una vez que empecé a escribirlo, y es que las idea me fluían solas sobre cómo se desarrollaría cada escena. En conclusión, adoré escribir esto XD. Si a alguien más le gustó, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y muy pronto nos veremos, o eso así lo espero.

Hasta otra


End file.
